


Birthday Gift

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, mentions of reddie and benverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “It’s your birthday, Eddie. We can do whatever you want, however many times you want. Tonight, I’m all yours.”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: sex between friends.

“Holy shit, this is really happening,” Eddie breathed out as Ben kissed along his neck, one hand pushing up his shirt. “Holy fucking shit.”

Ben chuckled against his skin before pulling away long enough to pull Eddie’s shirt off. Then he was wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling the other man flush against him. Eddie let out a gasp as their clothed dicks brushed against each other. “Do you need a minute?” 

“I’m just-I don’t-I think I’m still wondering if I’m dreaming,” Eddie answered, stumbling over his words. His heart was thudding fast in his chest and he felt ready to burst. “Ever since Richie sat me down and told me about my birthday gift I…” He trailed off with a smile. “It’s just a little hard to believe. Plus you’re fucking hot, Ben. How does Beverly handle this? I don’t think I could be in her position. Fuck, Ben.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed as Eddie rambled and he started to walk him back towards the bed, pushing Eddie on it, effectively shutting him up for the moment as he pulled his own shirt over his head. Eddie’s mouth fell open as he stared at Ben’s chest. He felt like his brain was short circuiting. He sat up, tugging Ben closer by his belt and ran his fingers along Ben’s abs.

“Fuck, Ben. Can I suck you off?”

Ben smiled and nodded. “It’s your birthday, Eddie. We can do whatever you want, however many times you want. Tonight, I’m all yours.”

“Fuck.”

Eddie’s hands trembled as he undid Ben’s pants and shoved them down, his hand wrapping around Ben’s cock. Ben let out a soft sigh as he was touched, watching Eddie slowly stroke him. Eddie stared at him in awe for a long moment before leaning in to lick at the head of his cock. Eddie wrapped his mouth around it, moaning once Ben hit the back of his throat and the vibrations from it ripped a groan out of Ben. 

Eddie bobbed his head, his hand moving along what he couldn’t take, his other hand coming up to play with Ben’s balls. It was hot and as Eddie sucked him off, he felt his anticipation growing at the thought that soon, Ben’s cock was going to be inside of him. 

He listened to Ben’s soft moans, listened as his breathing got heavier. He felt Ben’s fingers in his hair and moaned as he felt him tug gently. He worked Ben some more, getting sloppier and feeling his drool slide down his chin, mixed with Ben’s precum. Ben was shaking above him, his fingers tugging more at Eddie’s hair. He was going to come if Eddie kept going and Eddie pulled off with a pop, licking his lips and staring up at Ben who was watching him with half-lidded eyes. 

Eddie kept his eyes on Ben as he pressed a couple of kisses to Ben’s cock. Ben sucked in a breath as he did so, his hand moving down from Eddie’s hair to caress his cheek, running his thumb over Eddie’s lips. Eddie opened his mouth and sucked gently on it for a second before pulling back. 

“I think we should take the rest of our clothes off now,” Ben said.

Eddie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, let’s do that.” He yanked his pants off as fast as he could, his eyes never leaving Ben’s as he watched him step out of his own. He moved back on the bed, lying his head on the pillow and Ben crawled over him. He stared up at Ben as he hovered over him before reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss, his legs spread to make room for Ben to be between them.

As they continued to kiss, his hands moved along Ben’s shoulders, down his back, then down to his butt. He pulled Ben even closer, thrusting up to grind against him, gasping and moaning at the feeling. “Oh my fucking God,” Eddie mumbled, whining as he continued to grind against Ben. 

Ben started to kiss along his neck, holding Eddie’s hips still and giving a good couple of slow grinds that had Eddie melting. He moaned, fingers digging into Ben’s butt cheeks. Ben gently pick down on Eddie’s neck before sucking and Eddie didn’t know if he was going to even make it to Ben fucking him. He felt so wound up already. 

“Ben. Ben, I need you inside me right now,” Eddie gasped out. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you to fuck me. Please.”

Ben pulled back to look down at him. “Where-”

Eddie pointed towards the nightstand and interrupted. “In there and don’t worry about fingering me.” Ben raised an eyebrow and Eddie continued, “I did it earlier, Richie and I, we made sure I was nice and ready for you, Ben.”

Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “Alright, but I was kinda looking forward to seeing you fall apart from just my fingers.”

Eddie groaned, his cock twitching. “I get you for the whole night, right? Then we can do that later, but right now? Right now I feel like if I’m going to die if you don’t put your dick in me right this second.”

Ben chuckled softly, pulling away to dig through the nightstand. He found the lube and a pack of unopened condoms. He and Richie never use them, but Eddie felt like he needed to if he was going to be fucking another person. So he had gone out and purchased some a few days prior in preparation. 

Ben opened the box and pulled one out, looking down at Eddie. “Would you like to put it on me?”

Eddie nodded, his hands shaking as he took the condom from Ben and ripped it open. He rolled it on Ben, before grabbing the lube and pouring some on his hands, giving Ben a couple of strokes, Ben moaning softly as he did so.

Then Ben was leaning over him again, wrapping Eddie’s legs around him and pressing his cock against Eddie’s ass. Ben kissed him and whispered, “Are you ready?”

Eddie nodded eagerly. “Yes,” He said, wrapping his arms around Ben. “Fuck yes, I’m ready.” Then Ben was thrusting in and Eddie gasped, fingers digging into Ben’s back, nearly coming right then. “Oh-oh my God,” Eddie moaned, his back arching. “Oh my fucking god.”

“You alright?” Ben asked, trailing kisses along Eddie’s throat. 

“Fucking perfect,” Eddie breathed out, holding Ben tighter. “Now give it to me.”

Ben chuckled. “You know, Richie warned me that you were quite bossy in bed.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but a loud moan came out instead as Ben gave a hard thrust. He clung to him as Ben continued, thrusting hard and fast. It was intense and Eddie felt like a rubber band about to snap. He moaned loudly, his nails scratching into Ben’s back. He wasn’t going to last long. He knew he wasn’t, but this was just the first of many times tonight so he let himself fall into. 

Ben seemed to sense how close Eddie was and wrapped a hand around his cock a moment later and Eddie came hard. He pulled Ben down for a sloppy kiss, his body buzzing as Ben stroked him through his orgasm, hips still thrusting a few more times before he was coming with a groan.

“Fucking fuck,” Eddie mumbled as Ben lay against him, pressing soft kisses to Eddie’s neck. He barely noticed Ben pulling out of him and gripped him tighter when he tried to pull away. He realized Ben was trying to get rid of the condom and reluctantly let him go. Once it was disposed of Ben was lying next to him again. 

Eddie rolled on his side to face him, feeling sated for the moment. He reached out and ran his fingers along Ben’s arms. “Holy fucking shit, Ben.”

“It was good?”

“I know it wasn’t long, but fuck….” He trailed off, dropping his hand to trace Ben’s abs. “This has to be possibly one of the best birthday gifts I have ever received. I wanna go again. Who needs sleep when you have a gorgeous man in your bed?”

Ben chuckled and took Eddie’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Give me a couple of seconds and we’ll go again.”

“Can we just kiss right now then?”

Ben nodded and Eddie crawled over him, pressing their lips together. Ben’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close as they continued to kiss. It wasn’t long until they were hard again and grinding against each other.


End file.
